


[TFP][OPR]那些被舍弃的

by greed2018



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 擎天柱遇到了一个两难的选择，而他放弃了救护车。





	[TFP][OPR]那些被舍弃的

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，悲剧，救护车单箭头式opr，基本上算是救护车的独角戏。私设增加了汽车人小队在地球的成员警车和爵士。不能接受的请不要往下看了，好了我警告完了。我都不知道自己写这个是为了什么。是群里一个口嗨出的脑洞成文，因为太虐我自己了觉得不写可惜。严正声明我还是爱擎天柱的，只不过领袖爱所有人只是不爱具体的某个人，救护车的心理问题只不过是他自己的事。所有的事最终都不过是别人的事。

这个选择对于擎天柱来说算不上是最艰难的一个。至少在他漫长的，充满了战争与死亡的生命中，不算。  
但对于救护车来说，这是他此生的梦魇。

——在自己和三个人类的性命中，擎天柱放弃了他。

红蓝色的卡车不再停留，载着三个孩子退出了弥漫毒气的战场。身后的霸天虎行刑官毫不留情的将汽车人唯一的治疗单位踢到在地，酸蚀枪从背后顶在救护车的火种位置，开火。

这整个过程并不漫长，而对救护车来说，短短的几分钟却像经历了几个世纪，他想开口，却不敢开口，他想求救，却不愿求救。心里演算了几千遍的结果终于实现在眼前，意料之中的同时他又感觉到无可言喻的绝望。他死死盯着传送门消失的位置，直到酸蚀弹一层层烧穿了他的内部线路，熄灭了他的光学镜。

也许是命不该绝，也许是命运眷顾，那枚酸蚀弹并没有彻底破坏救护车的火种核心。他的火种经历了一次短暂的伪装熄灭，在机体假死期间自我修复后，又微弱复燃了起来。  
他在废墟中醒来，满目硝烟与荒芜。霸天虎释放的针对有机生命的毒气仍然没有彻底消散，它们浓密的笼罩在锈蚀的钢铁的石块堆成的巨坑之中，像锈海上常年不散的雾霭。

救护车坐在这堆满了硅基生命尸体的巨坑中，一动不动，只是觉得浑身都冷。

他想起自己曾经和擎天柱讨论他们过对待人类的态度分歧，但是当气氛变得不那么愉快的时候，他几乎是第一时间转移了话题。他本能的不愿看到领袖露出黯然的表情，于是他自欺欺人的回避了对这件事情的深入交流，但某种程度上，他一直都知道这件事不会因为无视就消失。

他只是没有准备好当选择真正出现时，它向他揭开的这个残酷现实。

可是真的没有准备好吗？他不敢说。  
他不敢承认自己内心其实已经将这个场景想象了千百万遍，而每一次都指向了和这个现实相似的结果。

伤口上的锈蚀病菌不断蔓延着，和机体的自我修复粒子来回争夺着领地。救护车一动不动的坐在原地，既没有修复自己，也没有处理伤口。蚀穿的管线流出的能量液滴滴答答，顺着被污染的散发恶臭的伤口流下去，在脚下汇成浸满了锈迹的红褐色的一滩。

生命检测信号大概是从他火种复燃的那一刻就自动传回了基地，手臂上来自汽车人基地的搜救呼叫连续的响个不停，之后又加入了警车的内线呼叫，然后是爵士的，以及陆陆续续其他汽车人同伴的。  
而救护车并没有理会那些东西。

他在废墟中，从日升到日落，直到通讯器因为电力不足而安静下来，只有手臂上的搜救呼叫信号灯仍然闪个不停。  
而他仍然看着虚无，如同一座沉入深海的墓碑。

最后警车和爵士还是找到了他。  
他们把他带回了基地，失去唯一的医疗单位对汽车人来说是难以承受的巨大损失，而救护车的回归很显然是个非常令人鼓舞的好消息。  
而在这一篇欢欣的气氛中，救护车只是沉默。

擎天柱来道歉和解释的时候，救护车表现的甚至比其他人更加善解人意。  
“你的判断是正确的，领袖。我很高兴那些孩子没受伤，我们不应该把他们牵扯进与此无关的战争中。不，请不要为此道歉。”

救护车对擎天柱的道歉甚至有些诚惶诚恐，任何人没有在他脸上看到一点不满。救护车不知道领袖为什么要向他道歉说自己不该放弃他，因为连他自己都觉得，自己是可以被放弃的，在那种情况下，更是应该被放弃的。

在无辜的生命面前，我算个什么东西呢？他想。

领袖不应该为了他这种微不足道的存在牺牲其他无辜的生命。  
领袖并没有做错任何事。

所有人都认为救护车有的只不过是濒死经历后造成的一点心理创伤，而且他也只是表现的稍微有点情绪低落罢了，比起别的那些经历过严重战争创伤综合征的人来说，他的情况要好上很多，只是不怎么说话罢了，不说话也并不影响工作。

他会好起来的——大部分人都这么想。  
警车倒是觉得事情没这么简单，但是他并没有多说什么，他要处理的事物忙的他没空理会这些不影响工作的小小的心理问题。何况他向来不觉得救护车以往对擎天柱过分的关注是一件好事，他也不觉得在战争中还保留着这样敏感的内心是一件好事——这会是一个教训，而救护车会从中学到些什么的，他最终总会变得成熟，磨平那些弱点，变得更加坚强理智，毕竟这就是现实。

警车对这个现实非常清醒，并且他认为救护车有能力和他站在一样的位置，也应该如此。

爵士则对此展现了完全不同的态度，或者说更早，当他在废墟找到救护车的时候，他就感觉到了医疗官的不寻常。不当值的时候，他尽可能的钻进医疗站里，没话找话的执意打破救护车身边寂静的气氛。恐怕没人能比他更懂得如何逗人开心了，偶尔他会来分享一首外出巡逻时听到的地球上的新歌，有时候则会讲几个也许是亲眼所见的公路笑话，还有一次他甚至带回来一头巨大的麋鹿，这动物也不惊慌，慢条斯理的在救护车的医疗站里踱来踱去，把救护车台子上的除尘布嚼的满是口水。

没人能拒绝爵士，救护车也不能，当他终于忍不住笑出声来的时候，这位情报副官大大松了一口气，然后毫无保留的给了医官一个用力的拥抱。  
“会好起来的。”  
他说。

事情也许真的没那么糟，救护车也这么认为。他走出医疗站，神色如常的和别人对话，甚至见到擎天柱的时候也能说上几句。  
他总是忍不住想对领袖表现善意，甚至话语间带着一种与对别人不同的热忱和讨好，像是那些选择和放弃从来不曾发生一样。可是当领袖转过身离去，他独自站在狭窄的走廊里，灯光明灭，他却忽然感觉到非常难受，眩晕和恶心感搅得他几乎用手撑着墙壁才能站立。

以往他并意识不到这件事，或者他意识到了却并不在乎。而如今，那些藏在言辞间的小心翼翼和善意讨好却非常鲜明的在他脑子里反复回放，让他不明原因的恶心自己，恶心到想吐。

于是他回到自己的医疗站。  
爵士并没有放弃他，千斤顶偶尔也会回到基地，带来一些外星找到的小玩意。被人担心的感觉对救护车来说其实是一种负担，于是他再次振作起来，努力让自己恢复正常。

然后情景重演。  
哪怕他并没有想要去讨好，哪怕他努力想要公事公办，可是对方的笑容仍然会让他再一次忘乎所以，习惯性的想要和领袖拉近距离——而之后那些从自己口中说出的言语就会被他无限放大，每个语调每个音节都变成他攻击自己的武器，在领袖转身的一瞬间向他袭来。

救护车绝望的意识到这似乎对他来说已经变成了一种本能。  
他并不憎恨领袖，甚至不憎恨人类，甚至对霸天虎来说使用这种计策也是非常合理的，没有任何人在这件事情上有错，他只是，不知道为什么忽然无法接受这样的自己了。  
领袖仍然完美，善良，熠熠生辉，他找不到任何攻击他的理由。

但他就是不能接受讨好着领袖的自己，他只觉得自己恶心，恶心，恶心。

就在这反反复复的折磨中，救护车的情况逐渐的恶化了。  
到后来他甚至仅仅是看到领袖在基地里像以前一样和善的对着所有人说话的时候，他就会非常难受，肚子里刀绞一样的想吐。

以往的的回忆都被他无法控制的翻捡了出来，一幕幕一帧帧在眼前回放，有个声音恶毒的冷笑，指着那些画面中他隐蔽的细微感情，笑他不自量力，笑他自作多情。他曾经愚蠢的幻想他们之间也许有那么一点不同，然而实际上，领袖对他，和对别人并没有任何不同。

清醒的想想，他也不过是个普通的医疗单位，特殊不过是现在医疗单位稀少造成的错觉，很多事情其实并不值得。

救护车缓慢而不引人注意的虚弱了下去，他甚至没办法吃下能量块了，吃下去就会无法控制的吐出来，肚子里常常火烧一般疼痛。  
一开始他以为是感染了某种变种的锈病，或者是机体出现了线路问题，可是在用仪器在经过反复地自检扫描后，报告单却告诉他读数一切正常。

没人注意到这件事，甚至连爵士都被救护车瞒住了，救护车非常擅长伪装自己，何况没有人会觉得救护车会照顾不好自己——毕竟，他可是一个医生啊。

只有警车有一次深夜去找救护车讨论环路桥使用问题的时候恰好发现了此事，当时救护车正弯着腰，刚才强迫自己吃进去的能量块接连不断的从他的喉咙里涌出来，他抑制着自己的声音，吐的无声无息，只有能量块碎片落在地上的细小声音，甚至不会传出这间小小的医疗室。而警车就站在门口默默地看着，直到医官终于吐完直起身体才发现他的存在。

“你情绪问题持续的太长了，这不是件好事，作为目前我们唯一的医疗官，我觉得你是时候该振作一点了。”警车这样说道。

“抱歉，我知道了。”救护车低声回答道。

那之后救护车开始偷偷给自己直接注射经过稀释的能量溶液，这不仅解决了能量摄入的问题，也防止了能量的浪费。他表现得越来越正常了——毕竟，就像警车说的那样，他仍有责任在身，汽车人还需要他啊。

后来汽车人终于打败了霸天虎，抢夺了报应号，回到塞伯坦，激活了星球。  
星球逐渐亮起的时候，所有人都在欢欣雀跃，“赛博坦得救了！”“我们胜利了！”他们纷纷这样说着，并开始各自发送信号给还远在其他星系的汽车人同僚，向他们传达胜利的喜悦。

击倒在这片欢欣中自觉有些格格不入，他甚至觉得有些尴尬，于是打算离开驾驶舱，却在转身的时候突然看到那位和他合作过的汽车人医生已经先他一步走出了门去。他有些好奇这位同行打算去往何处，却没想到跟着救护车一路走到了报应号的动力熔炉室。  
“战争胜利了还不忘记工作啊，医生。”击倒斜靠在门口，有些调侃的搭话道：“赛博坦都已经得救了，你也应该放松放松了吧。”他盘算着邀请这位印象不错的同行一会去哪里喝一杯，毕竟他的身份微妙，趁现在多交几个朋友，战后的生活想来总能容易点。

“是啊，得救了。”救护车的神色前所未有的轻松，那种一直围绕着医生的紧绷绷的气氛早已荡然无存，击倒甚至都被他这种惬意的神情所感染，让他觉得和平确实是一件好事了。

“我也得救了。”救护车望着高功率运转的动力熔炉笑了起来。

他忽然毫不犹豫的跳进了那还在运转的高温核芯中，几乎是瞬间被高温汽化消失了。

击倒吓了一跳，甚至没法做出反应，离开动力熔炉室之后他发着愣，怀疑那只是自己的什么奇怪幻觉。直到飞船开始降落清点人数时，有人问起医官去那了，他才犹豫不决的描述了自己当时见到的情景。那场面让他至今想来都觉得直冒冷汗，无法理解。

可是他的言论没人相信，毕竟他只是个叛变的霸天虎。

重建星球太耗时了，而且救护车失踪又加大了别人的工作量。没有人有功夫找他。所有人都理所应当的认为救护车只是太辛苦了，于是他们善解人意的原谅了他在重建工作中的缺席，只是偶尔抱怨一句救护车当年表现的比谁都重视赛博坦，如今竟然这么不负责任的自己享受生活去了。

赛博坦差不多重建完成已经是十几年后的事情了。有人模糊的想起救护车的事情，可惜记忆终究是被时间冲刷的淡去了，情感也被和平后的生活挤占的满满当当，于是那些曾经的好友泛泛的寻找了几次救护车得不到结果后，便也放下了这件事。  
可能他现在在哪里悠闲的享受生活吧，他们这么想。

救护车的档案上，仍然保持着“失联”的状态。他甚至算不上失踪，毕竟和平已经到来，又有什么事情能让这位医官失踪呢？

没有葬礼，也没有哀悼。

而除了某位因临败叛变阵营而为人不齿的前霸天虎偶尔经过如今已经成为博物馆的报应号飞船，会在早已熄灭的动力熔炉前稍微停驻，竟再没有人记得他。


End file.
